Talk:Evolved
Hey Vatsa, can you rename the page Evolved, you forgot the "v". 08:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Typo, my bad.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 08:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) List of known Evolveds Why was the list removed? --Revan's Exile 20:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :The list was removed due to excessive vandalism using the dead links.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Prototypes and Evolved I'm confused. Since Alex and James are never actually called Prototypes, and Alex (as well as most of the other Evolved) calls his creations the Evolved, wouldn't what we call Prototypes actually be officially called Evolved in the PROTOTYPE Universe? (Ultraman468) :How so? From the few walkthroughs I have seen, Evolved do not seem to possess all abilities of Mercer or Heller. Each of them are unique, unlike these two. Prototypes' abilities vary due to the DNA they've consumed. Evolved seem to have limited power/abilities. So its better to keep these two pages separate. -- 07:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with the original poster that Mercer and Heller are Evolved. Mercer and Heller are more powerful than other Evolved, but the basic characteristics are the same. Evolved can restructure their bodies into weapons and consume other beings just like Mercer and Heller. The fact that they have fewer abilities than Mercer and Heller does not make them a different species. The Evolved refer to Heller as being one of them. ' 05:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC)' Do the Evolved have free will? I've just been considering. All the evolved save Sabrina demonstrate a fanatical degree of loyalty towards Mercer that would seem to include but go beyond simple fear. Do the evolved, through the hive mind connection to Mercer, have full free will? I don't think Mercer is controlling them directly but perhaps the connection creates that sort of fanatical devotion. It would mean Sabrina was onto something when she said that she and Heller were different. It would also explain why Mercer infected Heller, a man he knew wanted to kill him, in the first place. He expected Heller to develope the same loyalty. Perhaps it would have worked if not for "annoyingly resilient strand of DNA" Mercer mentioned. Which leads to the question: Was Mercer intending to make Heller another prototype or was he just trying to make another evolved and that troublesome DNA strand changed the equation? Ravenfirelight 12:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) They all have free will. It's just that most of Zeus' Evolved are loyal to him. There's no Hivemind, otherwise Zeus would have known about Heller's 'betrayal' the moment he attacked a single evolved. Remember, the Bio-Bomber tries to make a deal with Heller for his life, Zeus has to threaten Dr. Archer in order to make her return to taint the remaining 2% of Whitelight, etc... When Sabrina said they were 'different', she was referring to the fact that she and Heller aren't loyal to Zeus. Though what Zeus intended isn't exactly clear. I doubt that he purposely meant to someone as powerful as himself, but he obviously had bigger plans for Heller. The other Evolved make it obvious that Heller was Zeus' favorite one of the bunch, and Heller wasn't going to be used as a spy like the others. In fact, based on what Zeus says, he'd planned on having Heller lead his army of Evolved by his side. Might explain why Heller got a bit more power than the others from the start. Thanatos606 13:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really mean a Hive mind persay, or that they somehow lack individuality. Though I will note that Heller's first evolved kill was Koenig, and Mercer showed up immediatly. It's just that the loyalty displayed by the evolved seems a bit extreme considering each was recuited from former enemies. Mercer may have used threats to get his point across, but Dr. Archer treated the handling of Mercer's cells in the Whitelight contamination as a borderline religious experience. I don't think this is an absolute level of fanatacism that they are unable to deviate from but I think there might have been some sort of influence Mercer had through their infection. Greene was able to control her infected and Heller could manipulate Brawlers, this isn't unprecedented. The effects of Heller's genetic exceptionalism isn't really explained and I can only guess that it is related to either the unexpected level of power he achieved or immunity to Mercer's influence. I will admit though, I'm partly just looking for something that explains why Mercer would recruit someone that has a personal reason to want him dead aside from him being an idiot. Mercer described his DNA as "Resilient" meaning it was resisting something. Maybe that was Mercer's influence, though it might have been just Mercer's failure to consume him earlier. Ravenfirelight 14:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : I'll also note that several of the evolved refered to Heller as one of them. I'm not sure what that means exactly or if it even means anything, but I think Heller was meant to be just an above average evolved rather than what he ended up being. The more I encounter the evolved in the game the more the line between them and Prototypes seems to blur. They're essentially just second rate versions of the Prototypes. I think it wouldn't be a far stretch to say that an evolved with the power to consume might evolve into a Prototype. I think that might have happened with Heller. Ravenfirelight 14:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : They have plenty of individuality. You've got to remember that most of his Evolved (the important ones anyway) were from GenTek. Even in P1, they seemed fanatical when it came to viruses. Then here comes Zeus, a guy that basically plans on making the world a virus zone and 'blessed' them with virus fueled abilities. It's not hard to see why they would do so. Also, if they were being mentally manipulated to do Zeus' bidding, Koenig wouldn't have been trying so hard to get Heller killed. There's also the little fact that Zeus was lying to Heller. If he could just manipulate him through the virus, there was no need for him to lie about his goals. Zeus thought he could trick Heller into joining him. Also, if his use of the word 'resilient' was about Heller's resistance to mental manipulation, then why would Zeus plan on using Maya as the 'Mother of the New World' if she also has the same resistance? They're saying 'One of Them' because Heller is also an Evolved. He just became stronger than the rest. Koenig seemed surprised that Zeus personally infected Heller. Implying that most of the Evolved's infections weren't done the same way. Plus, Zeus picked Heller because of his strength and resolve. So it's likely he did something that would have made Heller stronger than the typical infected, but messed up and allowed Heller to become for too powerful. Thanatos606 14:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I think you're taking the extent of the manipulation farther than I mean. I certainly don't doubt they have individuality, I only think that the infection predisposed them towards wanting to please Mercer. Koenig wanted to kill Heller, but you must recall that he wanted to do so because he wanted to be Mercer's favorite, that's the sort of fanatacism I'm talking about. I'm not saying he controls them directly or that he doesn't manipulate them with lies or threats. I actually think Mercer was planning on using Maya to work around Heller's resilience, experimenting on her tissue to find a way to overcome it. Then, infecting her in such a way to render her resilience useless. Thus destroying genetic a=obstacles to his new world. Ravenfirelight 15:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Plot holes regarding the Evolved Okay, why are Blackwatch Evolved like Gallagher, Collins and Chapin loyal to Mercer? From what I recall Colonel Rooks and Captain Cross are the only named Blackwatch characters that deviated in any form from the "no-mercy" creed the 1st Biological Warfare Command is loved and hated for. I'm pretty sure troops trained SPECIFICALLY to contain Blacklight and Redlight outbreaks aren't eager to stat new ones. And I saw some Marine turned into an Evolved. Why would Mercer infect a Marine (then again there is Heller and all), especially since they're under Blackwatch most of the time? And why did he recruit some insane physcho by the name of Lindsay Benhurst into his organization? I pretty sure insane murderers aren't exactly good with infiltration (then again he did PROBABLY allow himself to be captured by Blackwatch for unknown reasons). Before anyone complains about no signature, this is Tex the Spartan. This is just a wild guess but for the first part I'm assuming that Blackwatch officers like Galligher were taken fairly early in their service so that they may build up in the ranks of Blackwatch and still be open to suggestion, Galligher did say he was an older evolved. Although I have no idea why Alex turned Lindsay and the marines into evolved, imo its possible he planned on using them to get close enough to Blackwatch to make a surprise attack if he needed to. Sgt. Maine 02:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Gallagher is/was 57 according to his file. And Mercer created the Evolved, what, a few months at least or a year at the most before it all hit the fan? I don't think guys in their fifties are open to suggestion from man-eating monsters they are ordered to shoot. Something tells me Alex put something in their bloodstream or at the very least got a degree in intimidation. Yeah the bloodstream one seems more plausible, I don't think Galligher would be very easy to intimidate either. Sgt. Maine 23:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) loyalty and weapons Okay, so here's the thing. All of the Evolved are loyal to Alex's cause, but why? James was never clearly involved with everything, so why would they be? I mean, like this. Does Alex inject them with the virus that causes them to have a hive mind, or something? And also the Evolved all have different weapons. Like, Archer Koenig and Galloway all have axe like blades. And some of the others have swords and whipfists, i thought they were going to have the same as Mercer and Heller. Heavyweaponsguy (talk) 20:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Lindsay Benhurst Hello. I am just adding this here so no misunderstandings will be made: I am now doing Blacknet mission Operation:Long Horizon and there is one evolved needed to be hunt in order to start cargo delivery. His name is Lindsay Benhurst, NOT Bendhurst, I checked it several times and he has same abilities and weapons as Lindsay Bendhurst in the story. The difference is his name and also his appearance. He is white man with white beanie and white doctor mask. He has casual civilian clothing. Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 18:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for pointing out. The article has been renamed and linked to this page. -- 14:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC)